The Dating Game
by bluepassion
Summary: Lizzie starts to chat on "Meet your Match" and falls in love with the mysterious "Chad" but when things are taken too far Lizzie is in danger. Chapter 4 up now!
1. The Beginning of a Semi Wonderful Thing

The Dating Game  
  
A/N: I do not own any characters of Lizzie McGuire, nor do I know them in anyway (unfortunately). I know you've seen this at the beginning of countless stories and I've seen them done quite uniquely too, but I'm saving my creativity for my story. There you have it. Plain and simple. Unfortunately you will be stopped every so often in the story to read another exciting A/N (which stands for author's note, although I don't consider myself as much of an author). So, enough with me and proceed onwards to chapter one :-) Ciao*  
"I.I.I love you, Lizzie McGuire!" a blushing Gordo spitted out after moments of stuttering.  
  
"I love you too, Gordo," I managed to squeak out, smiling like crazy.  
  
"So I was wondering if.. the breakfast is getting cold."  
  
"Oh Gordo, I'd love- What?"  
  
"I said.The breakfast is getting cold!" my mom chuckled, "And what is this about Gordo? Do I sense a little crush, Lizzie?"  
  
I opened my eyes, only to see my mom standing over me, still grinning.  
  
"MOM! No! Of course not, I just probably had too much to eat before I went to bed last night. It's not a big deal." I think.  
  
"Okay honey, I believe you," My mom said like she was keeping a secret with herself, "Don't take to long, Gordo and Miranda will be here soon."  
  
After my mom left I slowly rose up from my warm, comfortable bed. I went downstairs to scarf down yet another scrumptious meal from the fabulous cooking of my dad. Okay, Okay. It's not THAT good but, I like tempting you. I examined the plate in front of me and saw fresh waffles with maple syrup and a square of butter on top.  
  
"Morning sleepy head, Ethan called, I told him that you were shaving your mustache," Matt joked.  
  
"Ugh, Matt! Not now, okay? I just woke up." I mumbled, rather annoyed.  
  
"That's the most affective time, I can diss you so bad and you won't even care, by the time you take your rare shower and it sinks it, I already have time to hide, plus, make up a revenge plot to however you're going to get me back," Matt smirked in such an annoying way, Kate would've been screaming.  
  
"Oh, you are SO going to get it!" Well, that's what I was going to say if the doorbell didn't ring right then.  
  
Instead I scream, "I'll get it!" as I race to the door, still in my pajamas.  
  
I open the door as an opened magazine gets shoved in my face.  
  
"You HAVE to read this, Lizzie," And excited Miranda screams.  
  
A/N: I know this was a short chapter but no worries, the next one will be longer. Some will be short and some long. I'm working on the second chapter now. I know it's pretty boring right now but it will get better! Review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. Ciao* 


	2. Jealousy is in the Air

A/N: I still don't own any of the Lizzie characters. And yes, this is my first fan fic & I'm only 10 (Almost 11!) it might not be that good. Thanks for your comments and please keep reviewing! Ciao*  
  
I took the magazine from Miranda's hand and held it far away enough that I could read it. I saw a picture of an amazing looking woman with long, shiny brown hair, bright blue eyes and perfectly toned skin laughing as she was being kissed on the neck by a hunk with sandy blonde hair and tanned skin with, well, you couldn't really see his eyes to be exact but from what I slightly see, I'm guessing it was green, but man, did he look hot! Almost better than Ethan Craft! At the left bottom corner of the advertisement I saw in bright red cursive font, MeetYourMatch.com (A/N: I made up this address, so don't bother trying. And by what happens later on in the story, I don't think you'd want to, either). Under the address, circled in a heart, it said, "Find the love of your life in minutes with the all new, internet dating hook-up!" I was impressed.  
  
"Wow, I could see this happening," I said as I scanned the page from top to bottom.  
  
"Don't even bother, Lizzie, do you know how dangerous and stupid this sounds? How could you find your 'true love' in minutes? Especially on the internet? Oh, why bother? Nobody ever listens to me!" Gordo sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Okay, Gordo. We'll talk when you're the only one in our group that isn't going out with anyone," I replied, slightly rubbing it in his face. Yes, just slightly.  
  
Miranda laughed as she caught glimpse of the bus turning the corner, "As much as I hate to break up this little mish-mash, we have a bus to catch. I don't want to be late for school!"  
  
Gordo and I agreed as we all walked towards the bus stop, still chatting about the website. Why was Gordo so uptight?  
  
***************************  
  
Why did Lizzie want to go on that stupid website anyways? She had a perfectly good match already. Me! Although she doesn't know it yet, I thought she did when she planted that perfect kiss on my cheek. It felt like heaven. I felt her beautiful, golden hair brush my shoulder as she leaned in. I smelled the wonderful scent of vanilla and fresh oranges. As I look at that class picture today, one year later, I still think that feather kiss was the reason my grin stretched out farther than I could ever imagine. I still regret lying to her when I told her I didn't love her. And I still feel horrible about the fact that it was just a kiss between two friends. And no matter how much I dreamt, we'll never share a kiss between two people that are more than just friends. But even with the disappointments, that kiss was still the happiest 3 seconds of my life.  
  
I was deep in thought when I heard the sound of an angel, "Gordo, what's with that goofy grin? You look adorable!" Lizzie giggled.  
  
I quickly scanned every ounce of my brain to figure out an excuse not to seem so obvious. I started stuttering, "Well, um, I.." I was panicking!  
  
"I think Gordo's got a little crush," Miranda teased as she pointed towards Parker.  
  
I pretended to be embarrassed, rather than relieved. I could've kissed Miranda right there, right then. I laughed and said, "How could you tell?" You are so smooth, David Gordon!  
  
We climbed on to the bus, me still being silent and Lizzie and Miranda talking, I would've told you what they were saying but I was still day-dreaming. I glanced over at Miranda and saw her mouth "You're welcome" and sneaked a little wink my way. Apparently she knew. I gave her a grateful smile as I shifted my eyes over to Lizzie, who was completely oblivious and had no idea about the silent chat between me and Miranda. Thank goodness. At first I only looked at Lizzie to check if she knew what was going on, but I couldn't let my eyes wander anywhere she wasn't. I stared like a fool until Miranda nudged me and rolled her eyes as if to say, "You are way too obvious." I simply shrugged, I couldn't help it! Lizzie looked and acted like a goddess, except with the whole, not being graceful part, but what did that matter?  
  
Lizzie waved her hand in front of my face and said, "Gordo, are you okay? You haven't said a word to me since we left my house.  
  
I gave Miranda a pleading beg, but she couldn't get me out of this one, she shrugged and gave me a sympathetic look. I said the first thing that came to my mind, as horrible as it sounded to me, it seemed to impress Lizzie. I took a deep breath and said, "I just might check out this MeetYourMatch.com thing. It might be fun."  
  
A/N: Okay, there's chapter two for you! Hope you liked it! It still is pretty boring though but it's only early in the story. I'll write tomorrow. Keep reviewing! Ciao* ~Peace Love Kittens~ 


	3. XtremeChad

A/N: Hey, still don't own any of the Lizzie dudes! I know what you're thinking, Gordo tries it out, Lizzie falls in love with someone on the website and it turns out to be Gordo, blah blah blah. But, I'm not THAT predictable. So, glue yourself to this story and find out :-)! Ciao*  
  
So, I gave it a try, why not? I typed in the address, which was pretty easy to remember, even for someone who can't even remember their own birthday! I let my eyes browse up and down the screen. I joined in on the chat as "lizzie_rox". Lame, and boring but I liked it simple. And it gave the guys a clue of what gender I was and whether I rocked or not.  
  
"Whoa!" I exclaimed to myself. There were lots of people in this room. It made sense, I mean, who doesn't want to find true love in "minutes"? I do, that's for sure. I did realize Gordo had a point. But there was no harm of trying.  
  
I looked at the user list and my finger was almost sore from right clicking so many times and looking at their info. I was just about done the whole list when a private chat popped up on my screen. It made me jump a little. I read the name, "xtreme_chad". I right clicked yet again to find out his information. 15, male, L.A. (A/N: Assuming the gang lives in L.A.). Wow. I wondered if it was coincidence, or fate? I quickly read what he wrote and squeaked, grinning to myself. This is somewhat how the conversation went, (A/N: Don't worry, I used proper grammar so that people who don't understand the chat "lingo" can understand it.)  
  
"Hey, I read your profile, you seem cool. Want to chat?" he asked.  
  
"Hi, thanks, you too. What's up?" I replied. Oh, how I wished I could think of something more catchy and cool to say. He must think I'm a total loser!  
  
"Ha-ha, thanks Lizzie."  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
"Uh, 'lizzie_rox'? It's kind of obvious. And if you haven't noticed already, I'm Chad."  
  
Duh! I bonked my forehead with my palm. I'm so stupid! I felt my cheeks turning hot and red as I typed, "Ha-ha, oops! Sorry James, I mean Chad." I joked. I was good.  
  
"I like a girl who can laugh at herself. You're really confident, Lizzie."  
  
Confident? Now THAT'S a good joke! But sure, I'll be confident if you want! I liked this guy!  
  
"So, Lizzie. Do you have a picture of yourself?"  
  
I didn't know what to do! What if he thought I was ugly? All the possibilities raced through my mind as my fingers danced on the keys, not knowing what to write. All except one, I never thought for once that it could've been dangerous. Well, maybe I did somewhere in my brain. But then another part, a much bigger part of my brain, said "Yeah right!"  
  
I found an awesome picture of me at the Valentine dance earlier this year. I was wearing a sparkly, short, navy dress with spaghetti straps and my favourite, black, 2 inch heels. My hair was half up in a messy bun and the hair left down was curled. My longish bangs had been made into corkscrew twists. I was wearing a sapphire necklace and had a genuine, radiant smile.  
  
Normally, I would've thought I looked great! That is, if my picture wasn't placed right beside Kate's in the gallery. As much as I hated to admit it. And as much power and glam she would feel if I said this to her face. She always had to look outstanding. I sighed deeply as I compared my now dull and boring outfit to her amazing dress. It looked so.elegant! It was silky, expensive and gorgeous! And her hair looked like it cost a fortune! My hair was done in like, 20 minutes and I had to finish my make- up in the car because we were already late.  
  
Do you know how hard it is to put on mascara in the car? I had like, hardly any mirror except the review mirror because our car was so cheap. It didn't even have a fold down mirror on top of the seat! Plus, it was bumping and curving and going as fast as Chad is going to run, far away as possible, after he sees a glimpse of me. He'll probably be so scared he'd unplug his computer for a month!  
  
Suddenly, I had an idea. It seemed pretty crazy, and if you told anybody I did this, I'd deny it! I right clicked on the picture and saved it to my computer. I look at the opened chat and saw that Chad was being pretty impatient and was wondering where I was. I sent the picture to him. But it wasn't the picture you thought it was, unless you're smart and like doing puzzles. It was Kate's. I still wasn't sure if what I was doing was right.  
  
I opened Chad's picture and gasped in amazement. Wow! He looked like he was 18! He was SO hot! Oh, Miranda is going to be so jealous. He was tall, muscular with dark brown hair and had the most mysterious and beautiful brown eyes! I wondered if God took more care and effort on one of his eyes than all of any other human being on the planet!  
  
I looked at the conversation and read his many compliments. It was then, and only then, that I didn't feel guilty of what I did. I may have felt sad that he thought Kate looked good, but I wasn't guilty. That is, if Chad liked me.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! It's going to get good, trust me! I'll do chapter 4 later tonight or tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think! Ciao* 


	4. Guilt Catches Up

A/N: The Lizzie characters are un-owned by me. Love, don't sue. Ciaoz*  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and I were going to the movies to see the all new romantic comedy, in other words, chick flick. I was a complete doormat! I was so easygoing, it scared me. Oh well, at least I'd be there with my two best friends.  
  
Lizzie and I were walking to Miranda's house when I remembered the website. I wasn't really going to try it. I just couldn't think of anything to say. Lizzie must've forgotten by now!  
  
"So, did you go on the website yet?" She asked curiously.  
  
Okay, maybe not. "Well, um, no not yet," I replied, feeling guilty.  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows and questioned me, "And why is that? I don't think you're ever going to try it out. Am I right?"  
  
My eyes widened. I knew I was smart. But seriously, I was way too obvious! I was never good at lying, especially to my friends. No, make that best friends. No, make that girlfriend. Yeah, I wish.  
  
"Am I right, Gordo?" she asked once more, with a stern voice.  
  
I sighed, "Yes, Lizzie. As always, you're right."  
  
She smiled at me, "Good, because I wouldn't want you to be in 'danger' or anything." She teased. "But, don't lie to me, okay?"  
  
Phew, that was close but, really, I was serious about the danger. Did she have to make fun of it? "Do I sense a note of sarcasm?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I met this really cool guy on the net and he's really sweet and I like him and he likes me, I think, and," she trailed off.  
  
I looked at Lizzie, wondering why she stopped talking. I was kind of glad she did, I was getting green with jealousy about the "guy" she met on the net. I looked at her to make sure everything was okay; she had a weird expression on her face. It was half between angry and sad. I turned my head the direction she was looking. All I saw was a billboard advertising these really expensive blue jeans. I could never afford them. Well, maybe if I actually DID become a famous director, but, by that time, the guy in the advertisement would be old and fat and won't be able to fit in those jeans anymore. Actually, with all the airbrushing, technology and not to mention all the liposuction and plastic surgery done these days, the guy in on the billboard may be old and fat already.  
  
"Lizzie, are you okay?" I asked, genuinely worried. But she didn't answer. I don't think she even heard the question. Her face looked hurt and disgusted. She was muttering things through her gritted teeth and her hands were in fists. I've never seen her so angry or upset. **************************************************************************** *  
That moron! How could he? I can't believe I even liked him! I stared at the billboard and saw the same amazing brown eyes, the same muscular body and guess what, even the same jeans as in Chad's picture! But no, at the bottom left corner were it said the models name, it didn't say Chad. It didn't even say xtreme_chad. Like he was so extreme now! Do you know what it said? It said Daniel Harris, whoever that was.  
  
I was so angry I could bite his head off! But then I remembered I did the exact same thing with Kate's picture! And the worst part was that I didn't even feel guilty. I wasn't even ashamed! Chad probably was. I needed to talk to him, immediately but I couldn't just blow off the movie plans! Heck, with all I know, I might just see "Chad" in the movie itself. I wasn't angry anymore. I just felt bad, really bad. I had this huge ache in my stomach. All this sudden guilt was tearing it apart!  
  
"LIZZIE!" Gordo shouted as he snapped his fingers in front of my face with a look of concern on his face. He was so sweet.  
  
I forced a whimpered smile to try to reassure him that everything was alright, when really it wasn't "I'm fine, really." I lied as the guilt kept growing; working it's way to my chest.  
  
Gordo struck his goofy, lopsided smile and whispered, "I'm glad. I wouldn't know what to do if anything bad happened to you. You really worry me sometimes."  
  
I love that smile. This was the first time I've ever actually noticed the way his eyes grew large when he was concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just, well, never mind," I murmured. I didn't know how to tell him about Chad. I just felt more comfortable talking about this kind of stuff with Miranda.  
  
We smiled once more at each other and walk in silence the whole way until we got to Miranda's.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done! Oh and, I realize that there are no billboards or anything around the area they live in, considering that billboards are mostly in the city where the most cars drive by, but who cares. It's getting to the good stuff now. Please R&R! Ciao* (I'll write tomorrow) 


End file.
